


Blue Christmas

by justanoutlaw



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas 2018 [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Christmas Eve, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Parent Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: The holidays are the hardest time for those that have lost parents. No one knows that better than Henry.





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 19 of Ficmas. Takes place post S6, before Henry left to travel the realms.

Henry stayed curled up by the window, barley paying attention to the celebration going on. Everyone was talking, the air smelled of candy canes and lasagna. The tree was decked out and the lights shimmered bright. Even outside, there was a blanket of snow on the ground. He should’ve been up there, smiling with everyone.

 

Instead, he found himself isolated, staring at one of the few pictures he had of his father.

 

He missed Neal every day, but some hit him harder than others. This Christmas, he found himself missing his father even more. His uncle Neal was getting old enough to understand Christmas and was spending it hanging off of David’s every word. David had been talking about all the presents they had gotten and how excited he was to watch him open all of them.

 

Henry hadn’t ever gotten a chance to celebrate Christmas with his dad. It wasn’t fair. He should’ve been there, cheering with eggnog and having his armed wrapped around Emma. The two of them should’ve been working out custody of him with his mom for the holidays, figuring out who would get him when. Instead, he would be spending the following day with his mom, dinner on his grandparents’ farm where Emma would be there with her new husband.

 

How could he be so miserable when they were all so happy?

 

Eventually, he walked over to the tree. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keychain that Emma had given him. It had been a present from Neal to her, he had stolen it for her and she had called it one of the best presents ever. She had worn it for over a decade after he left her, wanting to feel close to him.

 

“I wish you were here, Dad,” he whispered, clicking the keychain onto the tree. It stood out against the shiny silver and red balls, but he didn’t care.

Regina’s voice came from behind him. “Doesn’t exactly go with the scheme.” Henry turned to face her. “But it’ll do.”

Henry shrugged. “I just wanted to feel close to him.”

“I get it.” She pushed his bangs out of his face. “I didn’t know Baelfire very well, but from what I did see, he loved you so much, Henry. He fought like hell for you in Neverland.”

Henry nodded. “He died a hero.”

“That he did.”

“I was doing fine until today and now…”

“Christmas without a parent is hard. I get a little sad every year around the holidays. I miss my own dad so much.”

“How do you get through it?”

“Well, for one, I got you. Being with you every year made it a lot easier.” Regina looked around the crowded room. “No matter what you think, Henry, you’re never alone.”

“I know. It’s just hard for some people to understand. Even if they knew my dad and missed him, they don’t get what it’s like to lose your father.”

“But I do. Snow’s doing enough hosting for the both of us, how about we go on a little drive?”

Henry tilted his head. “Where are we going to go?”

“Game of Thorns doesn’t close for another hour. We’ll get two wreaths and bring them to our dads.”

A small smile went across his face. “Thanks, Mom.”

She wrapped an arm around him, squeezing his shoulders. “You’re welcome, sweetheart.”


End file.
